


Watching

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tenderness, Vampires, Voyeurism, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel loves it when Armand watches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisperbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperbird/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money from this, please don't sue me!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

It was always a thrill to have Armand watching when Daniel took someone into his bed. Those luminous, enchanting vampire eyes upon him, taking in every detail of the act that Armand could no longer perform himself due to the vampire state, were the ultimate in sensuality for Daniel. Whoever his partners between the sheets were, they could not compare with Armand and what he was to Daniel.

Even more breathtakingly beautiful than Armand’s watchful presence in the bedroom was his occasional and rare tenderness with Daniel afterwards, placing a kiss on his forehead or a caress upon his cheek.


End file.
